


Waking Up Together

by natashasbanner



Series: 30 Days of Bruce/Natasha Fluff [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce and Natasha the morning after accidentally falling asleep together on the couch.





	Waking Up Together

The smell of freshly brewed coffee floated through the room and was enough to pull Bruce unwillingly from his deep sleep. **  
**

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times against the bright morning light streaming into the room. It took him a few seconds to realize he wasn’t in his personal quarters on the Avengers base and only a second longer to realize he wasn’t alone.

Lifting his head from the arm of the couch, his neck more than a little stiff, and saw Natasha curled against his side.

Bruce remembered the night before when the team had insisted on movie night. He had reluctantly agreed to join in on the bonding experience, but before long Bruce had found himself enjoying everyone’s company in the crowded common area. 

He and Natasha ended up squished together on the couch. It wasn’t awkward per se, but for a majority of the first movie Bruce sat stock still, afraid to do anything that would make Natasha uncomfortable in their forced close proximity.

Bruce wasn’t sure where their relationship stood. They’d had their big blow out following their battle with Thanos and his army, laid everything on the table for the other to take or leave and had been in this tentative limbo between friends and something more ever since. Bruce didn’t mind he was still adjusting to life on Earth again and knew Natasha was still trying to find where she fit in the world again so there was no rush.

But in that moment, even with the pain in his back and stiff neck, Bruce was content to lay on the uncomfortable couch with Natasha pressed against him.

The only problem was his arm had fallen asleep. He tried wiggling his fingers to get a little circulation flowing again, but his arm was well and trapped underneath her. He didn’t want to wake her, she looked so peaceful in sleep, the lines of her face soothed like they never were when she was awake, but his arm was starting to hurt. A lot.

As gently as he could, Bruce started slowly inching his arm out from under her. He was almost successful, but accidentally moved too quickly pulling his arm free and Natasha started shifting against him.

Bruce held his breath as she slowly woke up more and moved around beside him. She turned head to look up at Bruce. Her sleepy smile sent Bruce’s heart fluttering in his chest.

“Good morning,” he whispered quietly, afraid to disrupt their peaceful moment.

“We fell asleep out here?” she questioned, looking around with bleary eyes, clearly not yet fully awake.

“It would appear so,” Bruce answered with a soft chuckle.

“Can’t make it through movie night anymore,” she mumbled, her eyelids drooping. She laid her head back down on his chest.

Bruce brought his hand up to play with her messy hair and chuckled again.

“I’m getting old, what’s your excuse?”

Natasha’s only response was to pinch Bruce’s side and grumble unintelligibly.

They were quiet for a long time, long enough that Bruce thought Natasha had fallen back asleep. Instead, she burrowed deeper against him and hugged him impossibly closer.  

“You’re warm.”

Bruce shrugged, ever since the incident he’d run a little hotter than average, but she was glad she enjoyed it.

“I could get used to this,” she mumbled sleepily.

Bruce’s breath caught in his throat. He tried not to get his hopes up at Natasha’s half conscious mutterings, but he couldn’t deny the longing he felt to wake up like this, with her, everyday.

“Falling asleep on the couch?” he asked, hoping a little humor could dispel some of the tension that had crept into their little happy bubble.

Natasha pinched his side again and Bruce absently wondered if she was more awake than she was letting on.

“Waking up with you.” Natasha answered, the sleepy lilt to her voice gone and Bruce’s suspicions were confirmed.

Bruce felt his cheeks warm and his heart beat a little faster. He could get used to this too.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @natashasbanner if you wanna squeal with me about these two :D


End file.
